This invention relates to the thermostatic control of a heating system. In particular, this invention relates to the thermostatic control of a heating system when the temperature sensing function of the thermostatic control is not operating properly.
Thermostatic control is premised on an accurate reading of temperature in the space that is to be maintained at a given setpoint temperature. While considerable advances have been made in the design and manufacture of thermostats and the temperature sensors embodied therein, there is still a possibility that a thermostat's temperature sensor or the circuitry associated therewith may not necessarily function properly. Such a malfunction of the sensor or associated circuitry could result in a complete lack of heating or cooling of the space in which the thermostat has been installed. Should a minimum amount of heating be expected of the space, damage could potentially occur to temperature sensitive items in the space.